


Metallic ... Monstrosity?

by Nicxan



Category: System Shock (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Swearing, The OLD design. The BEST design. With the CODPIECE., There's a Cyborg Elite in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: There were many terrifying things on Citadel.This, however, was just ... -weird.-





	Metallic ... Monstrosity?

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month, Day 20. RIP the clearly superior design for the Cyborg Elite.  
The prompt is 'weird!'

The Hacker had seen many terrifying things on Citadel Station. Mutants, cyborgs, cyborg assassins, more mutants, weird pulsating shit on the walls, more mutants … quite frankly, he had had enough of terrifying shit for the rest of his life. He was damn sure that haunted houses were ruined for him forever.  
  
This, however? This took the cake in terms of absolute batshittery. Of absolute ‘weird things he never needed to see’.  
  
Nothing would be able to top ‘an absolutely ripped half-cyborg man with an arm cannon, a massive helmet covering half of his face, and wearing nothing else but boots and a metal codpiece’. How was he even supposed to react to that? Gaping probably wasn’t the best response, especially since he got shot at because he just stood out in the open like an idiot.  
  
It was a drawn out gun match – Hacker took a few shots, ducked behind a wall. Took a few shocks, ducked behind a wall. Promptly fled said corner when he heard the boots coming closer, hid around another corner, and resumed. It was actually somewhat anti-climatic when the cyborg did collapse into a heap.  
  
The Hacker cautiously walked over, wary of the sparks emitting from the junk heap that was left of the guard. There was probably some supplies he could use … but he hesitated. Did he really want to try and loot a codpiece-wearing cyborg? Did he really want to deal with that today? Did he really, really feel the need to accidentally touch a cyborg’s mutilated …  
  
No.  
  
No, he didn’t.  
  
He grimaced, turned, and bolted down the hallway, praying he’d never have to see one of those weird fucks ever again.


End file.
